dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SammyClassicSonicFan vs. Chadtronic
DBX: Sonic vs. Mario...? I guess? A mysterious arena known as the YouTuber Arena was seen. Two giant red blocks above a purple planetoid. Suddenly, a voice that sounded similar to a certain anime protagonist was heard as two YouTubers appeared, one on each block. "*sigh* Welp, here we go. Two YouTubers are going to fight. First up, Chadtronic." Chad walked forward. "And next, SammyClassicSonicFan." Sammy walked up too. The two got ready. "Ready? FI--" Before Saitama could yell the word, a new announcer that was none other then Boomstick came in, truly kicking off the fight as he sent Saitama to fight in someone else's DBX, one by BMHKain. HERE WE GO! The stick sword and diamond sword clashed as the two dashed forward. The two let go of the clash. As they fell, they fought a long battle until their feet landed on the ground. Chad used the NES Zapper to shoot at Sammy. The SonicFan tried to block with the Stick Sword, but it wasn't enough. The stick sword broke in half. "FRICK!" Sammy used the remaining half to try and stab Chad, but something blocked it. Something that resembled a NES. The NES Pillow. Chad grinned as he slammed the Pillow right into Sammy's head, knocking him far away. His head hit a cube and he fell ALL THE WAY BACK DOWN. Sammy was angry, but Chad kept grinning, charged the Ultra-Hand, and fired it, knocking Sammy into the cube again, this time breaking some of it off. The cube piece fell with Sammy. When SCSF landed, the cube piece did the same, crushing Sammy. Chad walked away triumphantly. DBX--''' "YOU...FRICKIN...'FRICK!!!!!!!" The cube piece exploded. Sammy equipped his Fire Mario Backpack and shot several fireballs at Chad, who reflected them with the NES Pillow, before putting the pillow away and switching it out. Now, the Reactionist had the NES Zapper in one hand and the Super Scope in the other. "FRIIIIICK!" However, Sammy felt something making him extra powerful. Every shot did nothing as Sammy stomped forward. Chad noticed this and slammed Sammy with the NES Pillow, doing the same damage as normal. However, when he switched back into the guns, they did nothing. Chad suddenly jumped back, as did Sammy. Chad prepared a Blue Shell. Sammy charged a fireball. The two released their projectiles. One hit the other, dissipating it. "WHAT?!" The item hovered above the loser's head, and slammed down. 'BOOM!' Chad looked at Sammy, who was still alive, but was lying down, defeated. Chad sighed and pulled out the NES Pillow. "Sorry I had to do this..." 'BAM!' Chad uppercutted Sammy into the air with the NES Pillow, before slowly pulling out the NES Zapper. He fired. '''DBX!' Chad was engulfed in a stream of light as he was teleported back home, with all of his weapons. However, a hand resembling a certain fighting game boss picked up Sammy's corpse and put it on one of the red cubes. ---- END OF EPISODE 3 (FORMERLY 4) Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Pseudo-Rivalrys Category:CharaFlames05 Category:YouTube themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts